Increasing technical capabilities and user preferences have led to a wide variety of audio recording and playback systems. Audio systems have developed beyond the simpler stereo systems having separate left and right recording/playback channels to what are commonly referred to as surround sound systems. Surround sound systems are generally designed to provide a more realistic playback experience for the listener by providing sound sources that originate or appear to originate from a plurality of spatial locations arranged about the listener, generally including sound sources located behind the listener.
A surround sound system will frequently include a center channel, at least one left channel, and at least one right channel adapted to generate sound generally in front of the listener. Surround sound systems will also generally include at least one left surround source and at least one right surround source adapted for generation of sound generally behind the listener. Surround sound systems can also include a low frequency effects (LFE) channel, sometimes referred to as a subwoofer channel, to improve the playback of low frequency sounds. As one particular example, a surround sound system having a center channel, a left front channel, a right front channel, a left surround channel, a right surround channel, and an LFE channel can be referred to as a 5.1 surround system. The number 5 before the period indicates the number of non-bass speakers present and the number 1 after the period indicates the presence of a subwoofer.